deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Archer of Az-Zure/Deltora Quest Wiki Admin Changelog and Updates
=2017/2018 Deltora Wiki Admin Changelog and Updates= Hi there Deltora fans and contributors, this is a little bit different, I got a little bit bored and I decided to compile this list. This is a detailed list and explanation of the major changes and updates that us admins having undertaken over the last year or so, including behind the scenes changes. Note this list is not chronological order. Some of these changes were undertaken collaboratively and were planned, while some were personal projects or just spontaneous edits. This list exists to let contributors know of the various tasks us admins undertake as well as the efforts we take to ensure the Deltora Quest Wiki remains up-to-date and is the Number 1 source for info about the Deltora Universe, other than Rodda herself of course. *Two contributors were granted the rank of Administrator – Archer of Az-Zure (me) and Creative Dream. *Samaru163 was also granted the rank of Bureaucrat as a backup in case other bureaucrats became permanently inactive and for being a long-time administrator. *The wiki homepage featured articles, quotes and users had not been updated for quite some time. Now the homepage is updated monthly, along with any major news updates. Archer of Az-Zure manages the homepage monthly updates. *The wiki’s chat function was disabled as it was never really used and it was replaced with our official Discord. A widget application was added by Archer of Az-Zure to the sidebar of the wiki for easy access for new contributors and readers. The wiki’s Discord, created by our head admin Lukas Exemplar has been a great asset for both admins and Deltora fans to talk and discuss the Deltora universe. *The infobox template was updated with new colours to better represent the new and expanded regions from the Star of Deltora ''and ''Rowan of Rin ''series such as; Illica, Two Moons, Isle of Jade, Maris and the Land of the Zebak. Also, existing colours such as Diamond had their font colours changed as they were tricky to read. Both Archer of Az-Zure and Lukas Exemplar headed this task. *Creative Dream has edited many of the wiki’s character pages so they have wonderful new and/or updated family trees, a very tricky template to edit. *The background colour was previously glitched out due to a broken CSS code. This has been fixed and the background colour was changed to black and the background image was edited to blend seamlessly, making the wiki look much better on larger screens. Archer of Az-Zure fixed this with a little help from FANDOM staff. *During the couple of months around Christmas 2017, Lukas Exemplar updated the wiki with a snow effect and an updated winter-themed wordmark. This will most-likely return for Christmas 2018. *All articles now have updated categories, and articles in need of improvement or citations now have these categories to allow contributors to find articles that are in most need of editing. This was undertaken by all staff members but in particular Samaru163. *For the month of May 2018, the wiki received a wiki spotlight to further advertise our wiki to new viewers and contributors. During this month our views roughly doubled, and our homepage views exploded as the spotlight linked directly to this page. *On the page (a very useful but often overlooked page), a banner image was added (The Belt of Deltora image). A small change added by Archer of Az-Zure. *Both Creative Dream and Samaru163 attained the achievement of editing for 365 days straight and received the Diamond. *A new poll was added to the homepage by Lukas Exemplar. *A header graphic was added (the image of Lief, Barda and Jasmine seen on the top orange/brown banner). This may be updated further and was added by Archer of Az-Zure. *The community messages sidebar and community to do lists were updated. *Our official communication link was changed from the previous email address to the Discord and as the email was never used. *The navigation menu has been massively updated with broken links fixed and new links added from the newer series of books. This was mostly done by Creative Dream and Archer of Az-Zure. *Though not an intentional change, the interactive map feature was removed with the FANDOM update of mid-2017. This change was a shame as it was a nice and informative feature added by admin Belt of Deltora. This feature is unable to return. *Sisterofthesouth has edited many images and added new articles about the many roads of Deltora, this project is still ongoing. *Creative Dream created an object infobox, something the wiki was in need of. *The administrative team decided to activate the feature that prohibits anonymous users from editing. This was changed to further adhere to FANDOM’s policy of users being at least 13 years or more and most anonymous edits were spam and vandalism and this has almost completely disappeared as a result. There may be more but these are all I could remember. '''Some future projects being considered or underway:' *The interactive slider on the homepage needs to be updated with Star of Deltora links and Rowan of Rin. This slider consists of many templates originally created by Belt of Deltora and will hopefully be updated or replaced in time. *Both Project: Clean-Up and Project: The Three Doors are still underway and are in desperate need of new contributors to advance progress. *Lukas Exemplar has also been working hard on completing Rowan of Rin articles. *Although not officially mentioned on the wiki. Lukas Exemplar and Creative Dream have been in their spare time working on a Deltora Minecraft world along with a few of our Discord members. Also feel free to give us new ideas on how to further update or change the wiki. Often many of our ideas were gained by viewing other wikis and taking inspiration from them. Kind Regards, Archer of Az-Zure Category:Blog posts